Forever Sweet
by Manii2U
Summary: Harry never dreamed this would ever happen, but who can blame him? Weird things were always happening around him, this made no difference, just another obstacle to overcome. But what if this obstacle had blonde hair and piercing gray eyes? Including the fact that Dumbledore is hiding something from him, this year Harry has bigger things to worry about besides the Dark Lord.


**Manii :** Hi~yo! Nice to meet yous~ Hehe ;3 Well this is the first time we're updating a story on here, so hopefully it doesn't go as bad as I think it would! I'm beating myself up over this story trying to help it come to life! *gasp* XO! So I'm sorry if it gets confusing hehe *sheepish blush*

**Jemii : **Oi! Quit bothering the readers and just get on with it already! *annoyed frown* [whispers] I don't know how I got stuck with someone like you...

**Manii : **I heard that, you meanie! ='O Why can't you ever be nice to me!~ TT^TT

**Jemii :** Psh~ Me? Nice? I don't think they should ever go or even be implied together, you idiot crybaby.

**Manii :** Why can't you ever appreciate me?~~ *runs away* TT^TT

*Door slams open*

**Me :** Hey, hey, hey! What's going on here? Why is Manii crying again? *glares*

**Jemii :** *casually wipes invisible dust off his clothes* Oh, you know him, always has to be the dramatic one...

**Me :** *Bam!* Don't give me that bullshit! I leave for 5 minutes and return to this? Why can't you two get along? I don't care if he annoys you, go and fix it! **NOW! ***horns and fire appears*

**Jemii :** *Gulps* A-alright alright, chill! *quickly runs off*

**Me :** *Sigh* I don't know what to do with those two...Well anyways I see that Manii has already done the intro, sweet! So enjoy the story or you'll wish you had stayed in bed *evil smirk* hehe Ta~

**Disclaimer : I do not own Harry Potter and/or anything related to it. They all belong to J.K. Rowling, I'm just trying them out for size ;D**

**Also, I would like to point out that the characters will be OOC because I want them to be so Hha! I would also like to say that this will be an AU! Hmm, there are others that I think I should tell [warn?] you, but you'll just have to wait for the next one! ;D hehe  
**

* * *

"P-Potter!" Tiny fists beat and pounded on his shoulders, "Let me down!"

Said boy only tighten his grip on the blonde boy, steps even as he made his way towards the castle. The

struggling blonde ranted, punched, bit, and kicked; doing anything and everything he could to be released

from the strong hold, but to no avail. Frustrated tears bloomed at the corners of his stormy eyes as he tried

one last time to be free of this bearing hold. Gulping in air he let it burst out of his lungs,

"SEV!"

The name erupted from his lips, his face flushed with exertion, the tears finally falling, and his voice turning

hoarse as the strain of the scream exploded all around them. An eerie silence reigned, swirling strongly like a

tornado. The only sound came from the blonde boy, who after his outburst, collapsed against Potter's

shoulder, sniffles and hiccups escaping his mouth.

Potter stood rigid, his footsteps halting as the scream registered in his ears. He froze on the spot, vaguely

feeling warm wetness seeping into his shirt to make contact with his skin, the boy in his arms shaking like a

leaf on a windy day. But none of that mattered, what mattered was what the boy had cried for; that evil, vile

name!

'How dare he!' He clenched his fists, fingers digging into the blonde's skin causing him to whimper in pain, but

Potter paid no mind as rage stormed across his face and settled into his head, 'He dares to call _his_ name when

in _my_ arms?' Potter forced the boy's head back, exposing his long, pale neck, 'I'll show him, I'll show them all

that he belongs _to_ me and _only_ me!' With those angry thoughts he shoved aside the boy's shirt collar to

uncover where neck met shoulder. Without hesitation he lunged forward, lips clamping over the spot, teeth

breaking into skin drawing sweet, sweet blood into his awaiting mouth.

* * *

**Me :** Well, there you have it, awesome right? For me anyway ;D But I would love to hear what you readers thought of it~ *hint hint*

**Manii :** *Giggling* It was, wasn't it? *turns twinkling eyes to Jemii* Right? *U*

**Jemii :** Uhmm, yeah, right... *stares at Manii's unbuttoned shirt* You should probably button up your shirt... *drags Manii closer*

**Me :** Hold up! Why is Manii wearing your shirt? *glares* And what the heck happened to his clothes? *knuckles cracking*

**Manii :** *cheerfully answers* We made out! Hehe XD *claps his hands*

**Me :** *Gapes* Y-you did what? J-Jemii y-you...! *stares wide-eye at the two as realization connects in her brain*

**Jemii :** Manii, h-hold still *jerks Manii to his chest* A-and he didn't mean it like that! *sweats* H-he..w-we... *gulps*

**Me :** *Glares* And what? You took advantage of him? I can't believe...well maybe I can, but that's beside the point! The point is that you would actually do that to him! What kind of friend are you? *horns and fire appears*

**Jemii :** W-wait, you got it all wrong! He meant made up! We made up, okay? Stop freaking out! And I would never take advantage of him...[mumbles] though you did get it right that I would, have you seen his arse? *nosebleed*...

**Manii** : Jemii, your nose is bleeding! XO *pulls out a handkerchief*

**Jemii :** I'm fine *nervous chuckle* Though I think we should leave now *runs and drags Manii off*

**Manii :** Eh? Whyyyy?~~~ *voice fades out*

**Me :** Oi! Get back here! *runs after them fire flaring out her mouth*... ... ...

~A while later~

**Me :** Uhmm sorry about that hehe *sheepish grin* I know that you're thinking this was really short, but it will be explained later on ;3 Think of this as a sort of appetizer? haha I hoped you enjoyed the story and stay around for the next part! Until next time, ta~ ;D


End file.
